


When the Azaleas Bloom

by cherryblossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Johnny is marks dad, M/M, Mark is five, Taeyong works with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossom/pseuds/cherryblossom
Summary: When a new kid transferred to the childcare centre where Taeyong worked, he never expected Mark's dad to be this good looking.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 15
Kudos: 268





	When the Azaleas Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for tuning in! Originally I just wanted family feels, fluff and porn and then it turned out to be a 12k monster (more than I've ever written before). I spent probably more time editing this than I did writing it 'cus I kept changing my mind about things. Feel free to point out any mistakes in the writing if you find any :)
> 
> Anyways, I'm super happy to be back writing fanfic and I do hope you enjoy this.
> 
> If you want to make AO3 in Dark Mode, I have CSS work posted amongst my other writing works, so please do check that out if you're tired of the white and black traditional.
> 
> Happy reading!

Lee Taeyong loved his job. He loved his daily tasks, he loved his work hours and most importantly: Taeyong adored children. 

He never expected work with kids, it just sort of happened; and he was surprisingly good with them, to his astonishment. See, Taeyong had no experience with children from home, he was the youngest of his family. 

Though only having experience in caretaking through his family’s dogs, Taeyong loved the activity just as much regardless. With kids, he felt like a daytime parent. Nothing warmed his heart more than to see their expressions cheerful, and a real treat was when they would run up and hug him before going home for the day.

What he didn’t like as much, was when it was revealed the family situations for some kids were bad. It would be terribly naïve to think every kid would have parents as sweet as Taeyong’s own, who supported him no matter what. Working close to families, he often had to face harsh realities. Parents getting divorced, conflicts or simply struggling to take care of themselves and their child. Taeyong did his best to create a safe place for those children. When he met Seo Minhyung, though, he was in for a rollercoaster of emotions.

“We just moved back from Vancouver,” his father, Youngho explained to Taeyong the first time they met. They sat in the teacher’s lounge after the kids at the daycare had all been picked up. The five-year-old was playing with his action figures on the sofa.

“How are you and Minhyung liking Korea so far?” asked Taeyong, sending Youngho a friendly smile while looking through all papers with contact information and necessary information for the daycare centre. 

“It’s wonderful to be back. I’ve missed it,” Youngho confessed, stirring his black coffee. “Although Mark doesn’t understand very much, yet,” he chuckled softly.

“I’m glad you’re liking it,” Taeyong replied, putting the papers away. “You said you wanted to talk about Minhyung in person. Is there something we should be aware of?” he asked carefully. “Should I call him Mark?” he added, wanting to use the name Minhyung feel the most welcome with. Youngho took a deep breath and a sip of his coffee before leaning in to talk quieter, for Minhyung to hear less of the conversation.

“Both are fine, but I think he likes Mark better,” Youngho said and took a sip of the coffee. “As you know he’s not very good at Korean, yet. His mother didn’t speak it,” Youngho gestured at the papers before staying quiet for a few seconds. “I’ve been trying my best to teach him, his mother, unfortunately, isn’t a part of his life anymore...”

Taeyong’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry to hear that,” he exclaimed through a gasp, not expecting such grim information.

“It’s been around a few months now, but Mark… He misses his mother a lot.” Taeyong could see the compassion in Youngho’s eyes, taking the attention away from his heavy sleep-deprived bags underneath them. “It’s been rough since the divorce. I won the custody battle,” he said. “...rightfully so,” he added with a sigh.

Taeyong reached out his hand and laid it on top of the one which Youngho held his coffee with. “We will do our best to make sure he feels safe and welcome here,” Taeyong promised. “Unfortunately none of our staff are particularly good at English…”

Youngho smiled, it seemed genuine. Taeyong couldn’t help but notice how handsome Youngho looked when he relaxed and allowed himself to smile. “That’s going to be the least of your issues,” the father chuckled. “The more exposure the better. Besides,” Youngho gestured at Minhyun who was loudly talking commandos between his action figures in English, grinning. “He’s a talker.”

Taeyong smiled back. “I’ll make sure he gets exposure and will fit in with the group,” he assured Youngho. The dad nodded and downed the rest of his coffee.

“That would be all,” he smiled and stood up. Taeyong stood up as well, taking the mugs to the dishwasher so that he wouldn’t forget them on the table. “Thank you very much… what was your name again?” Youngho asked awkwardly. 

Taeyong laughed. “It’s Lee Taeyong,” he said.

“Then Lee Taeyong, thank you,” Youngho said and bowed. He walked over to Mark and picked him up, putting his action figures in the tote bag he had brought them in.

“Mark, say thank you to Lee Taeyong,” Youngho told his son.

“Thank you, Lee Taeyong,” Mark said and waved to him. “Thank you!” he added in English, giggling.

Taeyong bowed to the two of them. “A pleasure,” he told them both and waved to the five-year-old. “And thank you, Seo Youngho, for telling us. I’m sure Mark is going to have a great time here, I’ll make sure of it.”

“I don’t doubt it for a second,” Youngho said and winked to Taeyong before finalising their goodbye’s and taking off. Taeyong spectated from the window as they both got into Youngho’s car and went off.

When the car was out of sight the blush crept up Taeyongs neck and to his cheeks and ears.

_Why in god’s name was Seo Youngho so handsome?_

Without much help from Taeyong, Mark fit in well with the group. The boy quickly picked up on new words and the other children were fascinated with Mark’s ability to speak another language. Mark even managed to get a best friend within a few days, a boy named Donghyuck. Together they were the loudest, but happiest, little duo; doing everything together on the playground from the moment they declared their friendship.

Taeyong was very relieved that Mark was happy and befriended, but as Youngho had mentioned, Mark had a hard time accepting his family situation. Taeyong could tell that the boy felt left out whenever others mentioned their own mothers, or when both of their parents came to pick their them up. Taeyong did the best to his abilities for Mark’s attention to be directed to a happy future in South Korea with his father, and how much Youngho loved him. After months of work, Taeyong's effort was shown to be worth the extra exhaustion the matter had caused him, all to see the boy adapt well into his new life.

After yet another day of work, he collapsed on his sofa in his small apartment. Mark was often the last one to be picked up, Youngho working rather late shifts. But luckily for the boy, Taeyong usually had the responsibility to close the daycare centre when all the children had been picked up, leaving them to spend more time together to play and practice Mark’s Korean. This too left him in the brilliant position of getting to meet Youngho on a regular basis.

His small dog, Ruby, hopped up next to him on the couch, yapping happily at the return of her master. She had gotten lazier lately, Taeyong wondered if age had started to catch up with her.

“Hey, cutie,” Taeyong cooed as he petted her when she sat down, leaning against him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting his body relax from the tension built up during work.

However, the necessary meditation was cut short, as Taeyong’s phone started buzzing on the table. Taeyong reached for it and picked up without looking.

“Guess who finally got a date,” the voice spoke. It was Ten.

“I’m guessing… Kun,” Taeyong smirked.

“Right on point!” Ten exclaimed happily. He had been pinning for the man for half a year already. Taeyong felt his energy recover with Ten’s happiness. Even on slow days like this one, Ten never failed to cheer him up. 

“So? Tell me more. I want to know how you finally confessed!” Taeyong said, excited for his friend. He decided to put Ten on speaker while he talked so that he could get some minor tasks done.

“Well… Taeyong _he_ asked _me_ out, Taeyong I forgot how to _breathe_ ,” Ten squealed from the other side of the line. 

“No way,” Taeyong exclaimed. Not even registering the amusement he would’ve usually gotten out of his friend _squealing_.

“Yes-way! He told me he’s been meaning to ask me for a while too, I couldn’t believe it!”

“For real? Dude, I’m so happy for you. Did you tell him you’d been meaning to ask him out as well?” Ruby was following him around in his apartment as he pottered about, he decided to give her her evening serving while he was at it.

“I did, yeah. He didn’t believe it. You should’ve seen him, Taeyong, his cheeks went all tomato!” 

Taeyong chuckled as Ten went on, rambling about his colleague and now date. He noticed as he was picking up the dog bowl that Ruby had barely eaten since her morning meal. He noted to check on her in the morning and poured her new bowl, just in case.

Still talking, Taeyong noticed Ruby still hadn’t eaten.

“Hey, Ten, I’ll call you up in a few minutes,” he announced and directed his attention to the dog. “What’s wrong girl?” he asked her. She whined. “How about a walk?” He got her leach.

Ruby seemed unwilling to take a walk.

“Just a short one, girl. You need to pee,” he said and leached her. Ruby decided maybe a walk wasn’t so bad after all.

Ruby had been in his possession for as long as Ten had been his best friend; ever since middle school. Both of them were who Taeyong considered was his very best friends, and he was so lucky to have them. Especially someone like Ten, who always had his back, as well as he had Ten’s. When Taeyong had been picked on for being gay, Ten was the one to stop them and after Ten had come out as bi, Taeyong was the first one to know and the first one to support him.

He called Ten again, the signal not beeping many times before the happy pill picked up.

“All good?” he asked.

“Just Ruby being grumpy and acting weird. Might have to take her in to the vet tomorrow, she seems to have decided the food isn’t for her.”

“That sucks. But you know what doesn’t suck?” Ten was quick to change the subject as he knew talking about Ruby’s condition would only make his worry grow. “Seo Youngho. Any dates with the ‘tall, handsome and clean-cut’ fellow yet?” Ten teased, repeating words Taeyong had used to describe the parent. Taeyong rolled his eyes, pretending that his cheeks didn’t heat up. 

“I can’t date any of the kids' parents,” he said. “It wouldn’t be right to the other kids.”

“But it’s not against any rules,” Ten reminded him. “Plus, it’s the first time I’ve ever even heard of you finding another person attractive.” 

“I know but he’s…” Taeyong didn’t exactly know what to add. “He’s straight.” He could practically hear Ten rolling his eyes, knowing in full fact that was just one of Taeyong’s ways to escape confronting himself.

“Whatever he is, you should get him,” Ten said insisted. “And you will, especially if I get to help.” Taeyong could hear the grinning in his voice.

“You’re hopeless,” he laughed.

The conversation went to until Taeyong reached the door again, Ruby having emptied her bladder and bowel. He got inside and decided tonight’s bedtime was to be an early one. Tomorrow was Friday, and Taeyong was excited for the weekend and some time off. 

He brushed his teeth and snuggled into his bed, Ruby sleeping next to his feet. He hoped Ruby was alright.

The alarm went off at six and as a routine Taeyong snoozed his alarm and groaned at the idea of getting up. When Ruby whined, however, the worry set in and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep more. He quickly got up and followed her to her bowl which was left with food still untouched.

“What’s wrong, girl?” he asked her with grave worry in his voice as Ruby whined again. He petted her head and decided to call the vet.

The veterinary thankfully had an appointment in just a few hours, Taeyong thanked them and wrote down the time. 

He called his work, addressing that he had an emergency appointment and that he would show up after knowing Ruby was okay again. His colleagues were okay with this and wished him good luck.

The noon was somewhat anxious, but a break is still a break, Taeyong thought. He spent it taking care of Ruby and paying her as much attention as he could. The dog had little energy to spare but happily complied. He even took the opportunity to bake some cookies, having missed baking as his schedule had been rather busy the last couple weeks.

Eventually, it became time to leave and Taeyong was happy for the wait to be over, as he had grown very anxious, and Ruby could sense it on him, yapping and nudging him in attempts to cheer him up.

The veterinary clinic wasn’t too far away, as they were already located slightly in the outskirts of Seoul. Pets of all sizes were common in the area.

He pulled up at the parking lot, finding himself a good spot. Ruby hopped out of the car happily and let Taeyong pick her up.

He went inside and addressed to the receptionist that he was present for his appointment. The lady told him to sit down in the waiting room. A veterinary would be with them shortly. 

Taeyong obediently sat down and watched the clock tick. He was a bit early, just in case, but the time spent waiting passed quickly.

As the clock struck the time of his scheduled appointment, a tall vet came out of the doors, dressed in a royal blue tunic with pockets. At first, Taeyong didn’t recognise the man for the way his fringe covered his eyes as he looked down onto a document, but as soon as the man looked up Taeyong found himself in a state of a pleasant surprise.

“Ruby?” the man called out and Taeyong stood up, carrying his girl.

“Good afternoon, Seo Youngho,” Taeyong said with a smile, as Yongho had noticed his client was, in fact, the sweet employee from his son’s daycare.

“Lee Taeyong, a pleasure to see you again,” Youngho smiled back. “So this little girl is ill?” he asked, letting Ruby sniff his hand. He brought them to his room.

“Unfortunately so. She hasn’t eaten for a day or two, she doesn’t want to touch her food,” Taeyong said, worried for her. Youngho nodded.

He asked Taeyong a few questions to which Taeyong answered accordingly. Youngho wrote down the answers and examined Ruby.

“Ah,” he said while looking into her mouth, using his gloved finger to touch a tooth in the back. The dog flinched. “That must really hurt, girl,” he said to Ruby and retreated his hand to look up at Taeyong.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong asked him.

“She’s got an infected tooth. She must’ve gnawed at something hard, it is split and we need to pull it,” Youngho informed Taeyong.

Taeyong looked sadly at his dog but felt relief for the case not being as severe as some of the ideas that had crossed his mind. “Oh Ruby, what have you been doing while I’m gone?” he asked her with a sigh. He looked up at Youngho. “Can we pull it right away?” he asked.

Youngho nodded. “Since it’s an emergency and she has fasted the last couple of hours, yes, we can. We’ll have to anesthetize her since it’s a dental procedure. That all good with you?”

“Whatever makes her get better again.”

“Alright,” said Youngho. “This might take a while, just so you're aware,” he informed Taeyong and got tools to start the treatment.

The procedure went smoothly, Ruby fell asleep and Youngho pulled her tooth as well as making sure the rest of her dental hygiene was fine. He cleaned the wound left after by the pulled tooth up, put a cone around Ruby’s neck, and gave Taeyong details on how to treat the wound and what to have her eat to become a healthy dog again.

“She’ll wake up in about an hour but will most likely be drowsy for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you so much, Seo-ssi,” he said after Youngho gave him a paper that summed up all of the details he had just gone over.

“Please,” Youngho laughed. “Call me Youngho. Or Johnny even.”

Taeyong’s smile broadened and he nodded. “Of course… Youngho,” 

Youngho showed the younger man out, a hand on his back.

“Again, thank you, Youngho,” Taeyong smiled gratefully, holding his still sleeping Ruby in his arms.

“Don’t worry about it,” Youngho reassured him. “If anything seems off or something’s wrong, don’t hesitate to call again, okay?”

“Okay,” he promised the vet. 

They said their goodbyes and Taeyong paid the awfully expensive bill. He was very happy for his emergency savings to cover fees like these.

The rest of the day went smoothly. He left Ruby, who had woken up, at home to rest up and drove off to work. The kids had missed them and one of the younger ones, Chenle, was upset with him because he had had to wait an entire day to give Taeyong a drawing. It made Taeyong remember how much he cherished his job.

After handing over the drawing, Chenle got a hug. The action then sparked a trend of giving Taeyong drawings from all the children throughout the rest of the day, just to earn a hug (even though they would’ve just gotten one if they had just asked).

One drawing he got was from Mark and Donghyuck; they had drawn together on a sheet of paper. The drawing pictured Mark’s “new Korean family”. In the corner stood a light brown house and in the middle stood Mark himself next to his father, a tall stick figure with a black crayon scribble on his head resembling hair. On Mark’s other side stood Donghyuck, drawn in a spiderman onesie that the boy himself had insisted on wearing on the picture. Beside to Youngho stood Taeyong, shorter than Youngho and his red hair drawn as if it was a flame. Next to him sat a dog with a leash. All the names were written in English above the stick-people— although some names misspelled.

Somehow the boys had gotten wind that Taeyong had been at the vet with his dog. Mark tried to eagerly explain how his dad was a vet in his second language before the drawing was done. Donghyuck had asked how his dog looked as he, next to Mark, was adding details to the picture.

When officially receiving the drawing, Taeyong smiled brightly.

“Thank you, Mark,” he said, “and you too, Donghyuck,” he added, patting the boys on their heads and opening his arms wide.

“You’re my family now too!” Mark told him. “Because you’re the best!” The kid threw himself into a hug. 

“Hey, me too!” said Donghyuck, including himself to the embrace. Taeyong laughed, hugging them both back. Taeyong swore to them to keep the drawing forever and to hang it on the fridge at home.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Like usual, Taeyong sat with Mark in a room alone at the end of the day, going through some Korean words and talking about things Mark found exciting. It seemed like Mark wanted a puppy, but Youngho told him they were too busy to own one, even if Mark promised to play with it every single day.

Expected to arrive, Youngho showed up at the same time as he always did. The door opened, and the man stepped in.

“Dad!” Mark exclaimed and crawled out of Taeyong’s lap to run to hug his dad. Youngho picked him up and spun his cheerful kid.

Taeyong stepped up to them, smiling dearly at the pair. Mark waved for him to show him the drawing he and his best friend had drawn. Taeyong held it up for Youngho to see.

“Woah, that’s us!” Youngho said.

“It’s you and Taetae! ‘Cus he’s super awesome,” Mark exclaimed, changing language mid-sentence.

“I can tell,” Youngho laughed. “You captured his red hair perfectly,” he half-joked at the red scribble being Taeyong’s hair. 

“He’s a little artist,” Taeyong smiled and ruffled Mark’s hair and the kid giggled. 

“I am!” Mark agreed. “I didn’t include mum because she’s not my Korean family,” he added. The two adults shared a glance at each other. Youngho’s being cheeky and Taeyong’s being flustered.

“What do you say, Markie? Time to head home and get something to eat?” Normally Mark would’ve agreed, but today he pouted at his father.

“But I will miss Taetae, he'll be lonely,” he explained in a “matter-of-fact” voice. “Can’t Taetae come with us?” 

Youngho looked at his son for a couple of seconds, then at Taeyong.

“Well, Taeyong, would you like to have dinner with us?”

Taeyong caught in surprised at the request, expecting Youngho to dismiss the idea and certainly not invite him over. And despite what his morals told him, Taeyong decided he wouldn’t mind spending some time with the single father and his son. “I’d love that,” he paused for a second. “But I have to go home and check up on Ruby, so I’m not sure if I can,” he explained, feeling oddly disappointed.

“Bring doggie!” Mark said in his cute Canadian accent, clapping his hands as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Johnny repeated what his son said with an amused look on his face.

“Bring the doggie.”

Taeyong felt a small laugh escape his lips. “Okay, I’ll come over.” The family sent him a look like Taeyong was forgetting something. “With Ruby,” he added. Mark and Youngho cheered, the likeliness of the two making Taeyong’s smile turn into a grin.

Deciding Taeyong would be over in approximately an hour at the Seo’s house, Youngho gave him his mobile number and address. When they left before Taeyong— Taeyong needed to clean up the last bit of mess in the playroom and lock all doors— he was all lightheaded and feeling like he was on cloud nine.

He sent a text to Ten, which was replied to with a spammed chat of dramatic excitement. Taeyong snorted in amusement at Ten’s enthusiasm of Taeyong “getting dick”.

Ruby had been waking up from the anesthetic agent just fine and was happy to see Taeyong at home again. Taeyong was happy that she had been eating all the food he left with her, and that she was ready for adventures. He kissed her and lifted attached her collar. He also decided to bring the cookies he made earlier in the day.

When arriving, Taeyong sat in his car a little, feeling the nervousness kick in. His first crush in years had invited him over, and he was about to set foot into Youngho’s home. The butterflies in his stomach were going wild.

He got out of the car and got Ruby out of her cage in the car luggage. He made sure to not forget his bag with the cookies.

Taeyong didn’t even have to ring the bell. Mark had rushed out the door just as he got out of the car, eager to meet Ruby. The dog seemed equally excited to meet the boy and tried jumping up on the kid. Taeyong stopped her and sat her down, holding her collar so that Mark could pet her. 

He picked Mark up and went inside. Ruby obediently followed along and curiously paced inside to sniff around and get used to the area. 

“Welcome,” Youngho said as Taeyong and his son entered the home. The kitchen was directly connected to the hallway. “Perfect timing the dinner is just ready. I hope you like bulgogi, it’s one of the few Korean dishes I can actually cook rather well,” he chuckled. 

Taeyong came up behind him and looked over the man’s shoulder, getting hit by a whiff of the food. “It smells amazing,” he praised. He shrugged his left shoulder where the bag with containers of cookies were hanging. ”I brought dessert,” he said.

Youngho gave him a surprised smile. “Cookies,” Taeyong clarified for Mark who was looking confused in his arms. Mark clapped in excitement. 

Taeyong put the boy down and watched the kid run off to find Ruby. He put the plastic bag on the kitchen table, unloading the two containers filled with cookies. 

“You didn’t have to,” Youngho explained as he was putting the food from the pots onto plates.

“Sweets taste the best when shared,” smiled Taeyong. “I hope you like chocolate.”

“Chocolate cookies are the best,” Youngho admitted.

Before calling Mark back into the kitchen, Taeyong helped set the table. Mark came running and Ruby close behind him. It seemed his girl had made a new best friend.

“Don’t give the dog food from the table,” Youngho told Mark and the child nodded and sat down, but realised Taeyong was there and stepped off of the chair. Normally the household didn’t pay too much mind to the Korean gestures of politeness around the table, but as they had guests over that changed things.

Youngho and Taeyong sat down and Youngho lifted his chopsticks, Taeyong and Mark followed and they all said grace together. 

“Say,” started Taeyong as he poured water for the three of them. “How old are you, Youngho?”

“Me? Oh, I’m twenty-nine,” Youngho explained.

Taeyong looked at him in surprise. “I was sure I was older than you,” he said with a smile. “I’m twenty-eight.” 

Youngho chuckled. “Well, I only turned now in February.” Taeyong nodded.

“Not that much older then, I see,” he smiled. “I’m turning your age in July already.” 

“I thought you were way younger, to be honest,” Youngho admitted. “You look like twenty-four.”

This had Taeyong letting out a small laugh. “Oh god’s no. I’m an old man by now,” he joked and took a bite of the bulgogi. It turned out, Youngho really meant it when he said he could make great bulgogi. “Youngho, this is great!” he told him. Youngho smiled widely.

“Thank you, Taeyong, I’m glad you think so,” he said. “But seriously you look young. Maybe it’s the big eyes,” he speculated.

Taeyong could feel the blush forcing its way to his cheeks. He chose to ignore it. 

“I thought you were around twenty-six, yourself, honestly.”

Mark, feeling left out of the conversation, made room for himself. “I’m five and a half but I turn six in”— Mark counted on his fingers— “this many months!”

“August,” Youngho reminded him of the Korean word.

“Yeah! Taetae, dad said I might get to have a birthday party by then, will you come?” he asked, looking up at him with big puppy eyes.

Taeyong smiled softly at the kid. “Maybe I will if I get a party invitation,” he said. Youngho translated the word invitation for Mark.

Minghyung nodded eagerly. “I’ll make you one!” he exclaimed.

It didn’t take long until the plates were empty after that, Mark ran back to the living room to play with Ruby who had taken a nap underneath the coffee table. Taeyong insisted on helping Youngho do the dishes.

He had just prepared the sink with water and dish soap as Youngho hung the apron over his head. Taeyong was taken by surprise at first but thanked him as the other man joined him.

“He loves dogs,” Youngho explained as they could hear Mark’s laughter from the other room. “All animals, really.”

“I can see where he got it from,” Taeyong said, looking up at the taller man. Youngho chuckled. “You two are very alike.”

Youngho smiled. “We get that a lot,” he said. “We look almost identical on our baby pictures.”

“Cute,” giggled Taeyong. Youngho smiled widely.

“He’s happier here,” Youngho admitted. “He’s okay with not hearing from his mum.”

“Oh, really? I’m glad to hear. He’s doing great at the daycare centre as well, he’s quickly picking up on the language and he’s making friends.

“Oh, yes. He tells me about them. He talks especially much about ‘Hyuckie’?” Youngho said, unsure if he remembered the name correctly.

Taeyong smiled at the sound of the nickname. “Yes, Donghyuck. He took Mark under his wing within the first few days. They get along really well.”

“That’s such a relief,” Youngho said. “He’s a real chatterbox, so making friends is usually easy for him; but sometimes, at least in Canada, there were kids who thought he came across as weird…” the father admitted. “He didn’t have the best time there.”

Taeyong put a comforting hand on the older man’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry to hear that. That must’ve been very rough.”

“Yeah.” Youngho lowered his voice. “His mother wasn’t the best of mothers. She wasn’t kind to him, she wasn’t kind to what kids he befriended, either.” Youngho stayed still for a moment, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry for venting, it’s just been a harsh few months before finally coming back to South Korea,” Youngho said.

Taeyong, who had been listening idly, nodded. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Not everything is going to be easy. Life will have its patches but we’re here now, right? All safe and sound.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Youngho said. Taeyong could feel his body softening before the other man turned around to face him properly, having felt uncomfortable to look Taeyong in the eyes as he spoke of the past. “Thank you.”

Together they finished up the dishes and Taeyong put some of the cookies he had baked earlier in the day on a saucer on the table. Youngho called Mark back into the kitchen and Taeyong handed him a cookie which Mark eagerly took a bite out of. He made a happy moan as he chewed it. 

“This is super yummy!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. Taeyong felt his heart go warm. “Can Ruby have some?” he asked.

“Cookies are very bad for Ruby, but you can give her this okay?” Taeyong took out a dental dog treat for Ruby to gnaw on, having suspected the kid might want to give her something. Taeyong told him how to feed it to her, how he should hold out his hand as to make sure Ruby’s canines don’t accidentally hurt him. “The vet pulled her tooth today so if she doesn’t want to eat, don’t force her, okay?”

“Okay,” Mark nodded and hurried off to the living room again.

Youngho stole a cookie as well and munched on it.

“Woah, Taeyong, these are so good!” he blurted out before swallowing.

“Didn’t think they would be?” Taeyong teased. 

Youngho shook his head. “That’s not it, I knew they’d be good, but damn these are better than the ones my mum makes,” he praised the younger. Taeyong felt his cheeks light up again.

“Would you like some coffee?” Youngho asked. Taeyong nodded.

“You’re a great chef, as well,” Taeyong added, sitting down at the table as the coffee brewed.

Youngho waved his hand. “It’s only bulgogi. Otherwise, I’m mediocre at best.”

Taeyong sat quietly for a second but decided to say it anyway. “I could be the judge of that,” he winked jokingly. This time he did not miss the way blush tinted Youngho’s face ever so slightly.

Youngho smirked. “I can arrange that,” he flirted. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, though.”

Eventually, two cups of coffee stood in front of each of the two men. Taeyong’s cup with some milk in it.

“You have a nice place,” Taeyong told Youngho.

“Thank you,” Youngho smiled warmly. “It’s further from the city than I had originally planned,” he explained. “But the neighbourhood is very peaceful and it has a small mall with a grocery store. Oh, and a farmers market every Sunday morning just down the road.”

“That sounds wonderful. I wished my neighbourhood had that,” Taeyong snickered. “The closest grocery store I have is a 7-Eleven.” 

Taeyong sipped a bit more of his coffee and looked out the window, the sun had started to set and he realised he still hadn’t walked Ruby properly since they pulled the canine.

“Do you know this area well?” he asked Youngho.

“Ah, just a little. I’ve had to put so much of my focus on the job and gearing up the house that I haven’t really had the chance to explore the place,” Youngho admitted. 

“I need to walk Ruby, preferably before it’s night. Maybe now is a good time to explore the neighbourhood?” he asked.

Youngho drank of his coffee. “I’d like that, but I think Mark needs to go to bed soon,” he informed the younger man. “Maybe we could let them play in the yard?”

“That’s a marvellous idea. They seem to get along really well. I’ll just take her for a quick walk first so she can pee.”

“Sure,” Youngho said, listening to the rumble of laughter and chit chat from the living room. 

They called for Mark and Ruby, who both ran into the kitchen, beaming.

“Do you want to go outside to play? Ruby needs a little exercise,” Youngho told his son who replied with big nods of his head. 

The father followed his son to the hallway, helping his son to get dressed in a jacket and giving him his favourite cap. Taeyong followed behind and gave Mark a small bag of cut ham from his pocket.

“She knows 'sit', 'lay down' and paw,” he told Mark, showing the tricks with Ruby, clarifying the Korean commands. “I’ll be right back, she just needs to take a quick walk with me, okay Mark?”

Mark nodded and thanked Taeyong for the dog treats. He ran outside while Taeyong leached the dog. 

Walking Ruby took only a few minutes and he was quickly back. Mark stood by the fence of the yard waiting for them. Taeyong felt secure to unleash Ruby in the yard as they had a fence.

After coming inside and taking off his jacket, Taeyong joined Youngho who sat by the kitchen window again, looking out at the two, already playing. 

“Is Ruby recovering well from the anesthetics?” he asked as Taeyong sat down.

“She’s a bit sleepy but nothing she can’t handle,” Taeyong replied. He looked out of the window and for a minute the two of them sat in silence, watching the kid and the dog playing happily.

Taeyong’s calf accidentally slipped and nudged Youngho’s, causing the other to look at him, questioning. Taeyong retreated it, slightly embarrassed. Youngho responded in reaching his leg out so that they touched again. Taeyong looked up and their eyes met.

Taeyong noted that Youngho had soft cola coloured irises, lighter than his own almost black ones. They were sparkling in the warm lighting of the low-hanging lamp dangling over the kitchen table.

“Maybe, you’d like to meet up next weekend?” Youngho asked Taeyong. “Mark’s staying with his grandparents over Saturday to Sunday.”

Taeyong bit his lip as to not expose his beaming all too much. “I’d like that.” Youngho smiled back at him warmly.

They sat in a continued comfortable silence until darkness fell outside. Mark and Ruby came back inside, tired and contented. Youngho helped Mark get undressed and Taeyong dried Ruby’s feet and fur with a spare towel given to him by Youngho.

The father lifted his son, having the latter yawn big in his arms. “How about we go brush your teeth and get you to bed, hm?” he told the child. 

Mark groaned in displeasure but was too tired to make any proper words. He carried Mark up the stairs and Taeyong followed them.

While Youngho helped Mark brush his teeth, Taeyong evened out the bedsheets in the child's bed and made sure the bed was nice and tidy before Mark and Youngho accompanied him in the room.

Youngho carried his son into bed, the boy now in pyjamas. He stroked his son’s hair as Mark got all cuddled up with his blanket and plushies.

“I’ll wait downstairs,” Taeyong said quietly to Youngho. “Good night, Mark,” he told the kid, patting him on the head as well. 

“Good night Taetae,” Mark murmured back. Taeyong left the room.

Before heading downstairs he could hear Mark say something to Youngho.

“If mum really won't come back... I like Taetae” Taeyong felt his cheeks burn and he couldn’t help but smile. He never heard Youngho’s response.

He walked down and found Ruby snoring soft on the sofa. He smiled and sat down next to him checking his phone.

A few messages from Ten had delivered, asking if everything’s alright. Taeyong sent him a smirking emoji— knowing Ten would undoubtedly flip out— before he pocketed the phone again.

Youngho came down from the stairs and smiled when he found Taeyong on the couch. He sat down next to him.

“He likes you a lot,” Youngho said, kicking his feet up on the leather.

“I’m glad,” said Taeyong.

“You’re great with kids,” Youngho continued. “You can tell how much you enjoy what you do.”

Taeyong smiled. “It was all kind of by accident I ended up here, really,” he admitted. “Originally I studied psychology but I really enjoyed the aspect of kids and somehow, I ended up where I am now.”

Youngho smiled at him, leaning closer to Taeyong. “Psychology, aye?”

“Scared I’m going to read your mind?” Taeyong teased.

“Can you predict the future?” Youngho countered.

“Maybe.”

“Close your eyes.” 

Taeyong obeyed. Removing the vision, Taeyong was left with the faint smell of Youngho’s cologne, the sound Ruby’s light snoring and the feeling of Youngho’s warm breath against his skin. Somehow they had ended up really close, and Youngho’s breath only seemed to be coming closer. So much closer, that before he knew it, their lips met in a kiss.

Starting lightly, the kiss soon fell into moving lips. No tongue was involved, only sweet and slow kissing. Taeyong’s hand reached Youngho’s cheek.

The kiss didn’t last long, it broke naturally and had their foreheads leaning against one another afterwards. 

“I’ll pick you up on Saturday?”

“Please.”

The next week had Taeyong walking on clouds. His colleagues joked about him having fallen in love with some girl. They were only half right.

When Taeyong had called Ten on the day after his visit, the first thing the bi man asked him was when the next date was scheduled. Confirming there actually was a next date planned, Ten forced Taeyong out shopping with him, to ensure Taeyong was looking as sexy— but classy— as possible for the following Saturday.

Having prepared to be strolling the Seoul shopping district, Ten was dressed slightly more flamboyant than he usually did. “Self-expression,” he explained as they walked down the streets of Myeongdong. He wore a black, broad-shoulder tank top and ripped jeans accessorised with a cluster of necklaces and earrings- matching his short silver hair. He was, undoubtedly, an absolute fashion icon. Taeyong used to wonder why he became a copy-writer and not a model; Ten had bitterly explained he was, apparently, ‘too short’.

Having dragged Taeyong past multiple clothing stores, he finally pulled him into one, almost hidden in a backstreet. Taeyong had barely processed all the colours of the clothes and accessories in the shop when Ten had already started stocking up on clothes for Taeyong to try on. As te pile grew concerningly big, Ten started to shoo Taeyong into a dressing room.

Some outfits were radical- sequins and leather. Others were sheer and lacy. All in a mixed collection of every colour of the rainbow.

“Ten,” Taeyong tried, but to no avail. His best friend was too busy looking for more garments. He sighed.

He went over the trousers Ten had given him, deciding that would be a great place to start.

Going through approximately seven pairs (which was still only a percentage of the pile), Taeyong managed to find a black pair of jeans that weren’t too ripped. They fit well and Taeyong thought he looked really good in them. He moved on to find a shirt— the stack having grown over the duration of Taeyong trying on slacks— in search of something fitting for his date.

After deciding that white was a good colour, the task was made easier. He found an oversized blouse with black details in the pattern. Just after pulling it over his head, Ten popped his head into the enclosed space.

“Oh I knew you’d find something!” he beamed and took a good look at Taeyong before he moved to tuck parts of his shirt into Taeyong’s trousers and rebutton some buttons for a more ‘wild’ look. “White, the colour of purity and innocence, but the shirt still being sexy.”

“You pulled the entire store into the dressing room,” Taeyong said, not being able to hold back his laughter. Ten waved the comment off and approached to style the blouse, putting the front of it into the trousers and rolling up Taeyong’s sleeves.

“You look stunning,” Ten admitted, seemingly shocked Taeyong could look as gorgeous as he did. Taeyong took the Harry Potter-round glasses off of Ten’s nose and put them on himself.

“I’m always stunning,” he grinned, posing. 

“Of course you are,” Ten grinned, taking his glasses back.

They proceeded to put all the clothes back and pay for the outfit that was sure to ‘slay Youngho’s poor heart’ the next day, as Ten put it.

Before heading elsewhere to get some accessories, they decided to grab a coffee.

“I can’t believe you scored yourself a dilf,” Ten proclaimed as he enjoyed his caramel latte.

“Tsh,” Taeyong shook his head. “He’s just half a year older than me.”

“Yeah, but he’s got a kid,” Ten countered. “That’s the only requirement.” Taeyong only nodded along.

“Well, regardless he’s a ‘dilf’ or not, he’s a wonderful person… and a great kisser,” he added. Ten grinned. “How are you and Kun doing, by the way?”

“He took me to an art gallery for the first date. Then we went to get some fancy desserts, he paid for it and all that jazz. We ended up at his place later,” Ten winked.

“Pfft,” Taeyong huffed. “I don’t think I want to know more.”

“Shame. Kun _definitely_ wanted more.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Taeyong said and Ten laughed. 

After leaving the coffee shop the rest went by rather quick. Taeyong got himself a pair of exquisite earrings and a simple silver chain for his wrist.

“I’m so jealous I’m not going to be there to see his jaw drop tomorrow,” Ten said. “Or faint by your transmitting beauty

“You are so brutal.” Ten pat his back.

“It’s called honesty.”

Tomorrow came and Taeyong had already dropped Ruby off at Ten’s. Youngho and Taeyong had texted the night before, Youngho saying he’s picking Taeyong up at five and that their destination was a surprise.

As he fiddled with the velvet sleeves of his black jacket, anxious for when his date would show up, his phone vibrated. Youngho had texted him to come down and Taeyong bounced off his sofa. He checked his make up one last time before heading downstairs, worried of it being too much although it was just some eyeliner tight to his upper lashline and some bb-cream. To say he was just a little nervous was an understatement; he had no idea how or even where this afternoon would end.

He went down the stairs and sent off a text to Ten, telling him that he was off now. He’d text their date destination when he knew, in case of the slim chance that something went wrong.

Outside of his apartment complex stood Youngho, leaning against his black Hyundai. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a midnight blue long coat on top of a grey polo sweater. Taeyong held his breath. 

“Hi,” he said in an exhaling fashion.

“Hey,” Youngho said and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. “You look— wow,” he said, gesturing up and down with his hand, taking in all of the allure and grace of Taeyong’s looks.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Taeyong countered, true to his words. Youngho snorted. 

Like the gentleman he is, Youngho opened the car door for his date and helped him push the seat back, as it was pushed forward to fit Mark and his booster. Taeyong thanked him and got into his seat. Youngho got into his own seat and started the car.

“So,” started Taeyong. “Is the location still a secret or may I know?” Taeyong crooked an eyebrow. Youngho beamed.

“I was researching a little,” he said. “Close to my place it seems we have a botanical garden, and the azaleas just so happens to be in full bloom.”

“That sounds really lovely,” Taeyong said. He found the date idea sweet and expressed fondness accordingly.

“I’m not done yet,” Youngho smiled back. “They also have a restaurant that sells very good food, locally and ecologically produced and that stuff. I have a table booked for us at seven.”

“That sounds great.”

Pulling up at the parking lot, both Taeyong and Youngho was surprised by the size of the garden. The park looked much bigger than they both had anticipated, but it was a pleasant surprise. Already from behind the gates, they could see how the azaleas covered the hills in bloom and pink petals were flying with the wind.

Youngho guided Taeyong with his hand to the smaller of Taeyong’s back up to the big, victorian gate. that separated the garden from the parking lot. Youngho paid for their entrance at the little reception booth placed next to the gates and they continued to the other side of the gate.

Although it was windy, the sun shone and the air was warm. It was delightful spring weather.

There was a lot of other people at the garden, couples and friends enjoying the springtime staple. The park was even bigger once inside, so Youngho and Taeyong got their share of privacy although the popularity of the flower watching.

They walked along, chatting about their week until a gust of wind hit them, petals swirling around them both. Taeyong caught a petal that seemed to attack his face.

“Hey, look,” he said. He held up the baby pink petal. It seemed to have merged with another petal when growing, making the petal appear like a heart. 

“Stealing hearts I see,” Youngho winked at his date.

He bent over to pick up a stalk of an azalea flower and put it behind Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong felt himself fluster at the touch and looked up at the man in front of him.

“Light pink suits you,” he said. “Shame that the cherry blossoms stopped blooming just recently. I would’ve have taken you there, too.”

“They’ll always be back next year,” Taeyong said and gave Youngho a confirming stroke of the cheek, observing as the elders almond eyes brightened with admiration and glimmered in the incandescence of the spring sun.

The flower stayed behind Taeyong’s ear for the rest of the walk. Neither had anticipated the steep hills that the park seemingly was made up out of and were both out of breath as they reached the top.

At the top of the hill was also the restaurant; a modern building with big windows on the walls that pointed to either the flower fields or with a view of the cliff and ocean, perfectly framing the sunset. The golden hour was already in its glory.

Taeyong gasped at the beauty and savoured every second of the moment. The smell, the view, and the feeling of the warm wind playing with his loose clothes. And, of course, his date.

After taking some pictures of the scenery, Youngho switched to the front camera and put his arm around Taeyong, pulling him closer.

Taeyong comfortably sank into Youngho’s touch, closing the gap between them; not only to make a better picture but because of the safe and intimate feeling of Youngho’s body being close to his. The two of them snapped pictures with both of their phones. Taeyong decided to send one to Ten who without a doubt would be shaking in his seat with excitement.

The pair was having so much fun with pictures that it turned into a minor photoshoot. Taeyong snapped photos of Youngho that made him look like a model, Youngho tried his best to imitate Taeyong’s talent for composition. They even asked a younger group of girls to take a photo of the two of them. The girls happily agreed.

Being high on the moment, the time for them to check-in at the restaurant to claim their table finally came. The waitress took their jackets and lead them to a table for two by the huge window with the view of the sun that was setting over the horizon. She handed each of them a menu.

“Pick anything you’d like,” said Youngho as he flipped through the menu. 

“For real? This is so expensive,” Taeyong gasped as he looked at the prices of the exclusive dishes.

“For real,” Youngho confirmed. “You can choose any beverage you’d like, too.

The two of them decided on sharing some seafood and ordered. Taeyong added a glass of white wine to his dinner meanwhile Youngho stuck with water as he was driving.

Not many words were spoken as the sun set in front of them, both of them relishing the moment. 

The waitress arrived with their drinks soon after ordering. She opened the bottle and poured the glass before them, naming the year and other facts about the beverage that Taeyong would’ve surely found impressive had he knew anything about wine. 

He tasted the wine. It was sweet, but not too sweet, unlike many other wines he’s had. The richness of the flavour lived up to the expectations of its value.

Youngho snapped a picture. A picture of Taeyong holding the glass of white wine while looking out over the cliffs. A picture of rays from the April evening sun catching themselves on Taeyong’s face, leaving a shadow behind him. A picture of someone who Youngho found himself slowly falling deeply in love with.

“Here you go,” said the waitress, placing a big plate decorated in seafood and other tasty additions down on the table for the two of them.

“Woah,” Taeyong gasped, struck by awe.

“This looks delicious, thank you,” said Youngho, nodding his head to the waitress who had brought them their dinner.

Likewise its looks, the food too tasted delicious. Taeyong closed his eyes to truly appreciate the taste.

“Wow, this is divine,” he said after downing his first bite. Youngho moaned in agreement, busy chewing the appetizing meal.

For a while, the meal was enjoyed in a comfortable silence between them. The atmosphere was ideal. Everything about the location was impeccable, and the restaurant was filled with muffled noises coming from other people. Best of all, of course, was the presence of one another.

They had started by eating the oysters and the food that didn’t need peeling. Youngho took the cue to peel one of the shrimp and hand it to Taeyong.

“Say ‘aah’,” he said and held out the crustacean to Taeyong. Taeyong looked up and giggled slightly when he realised Youngho suggested to feed him. He leaned forward and caught the shrimp between his teeth, having his hands come to assist himself as soon as Youngho removed his grip of the shrimp. 

He moaned at the taste, and Youngho pulled off the shell on a shrimp for himself.

“Youngho, I,” Taeyong realised there was still food in his mouth and swallowed before continuing. “Thank you for this, truly.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“This whole date idea, it’s really…” Taeyong thought for a word to describe it. “It’s perfect.”

Taeyong’s words made Youngho feel warm. The sun had almost set and the golden brightness from the outside had dimmed down. 

“I’m happy you think so, Taeyong,” he said and let the silence have its moment for a twinkle of time. “I really like it too. But I think that’s because you’re here with me.”

In response, Taeyong reached out his hand and held Youngho’s. Their eyes connected, no words were needed. They were interrupted by the waitress excusing herself to light the candle on the table. 

The love stuck men finished their meal and ordered a coffee each with a serving of blueberry cheesecake for dessert. They did not miss out on their chance to feed each other the spoonfuls of the pastry, giggling as if they were teenagers again.

Taeyong found himself slightly tipsy of the wine when he stood up. He only had one glass but he is embarrassingly lightweight. He leaned onto Youngho and they locked elbows as Taeyong followed along as the older man paid and had their jackets returned. He didn’t catch anything of what the waiter and Youngho small talked about, his mind was too busy racing over the feel of Youngho closeness and the smell cologne that lingered on the taller’s jacket. Taeyong felt as if he was on cloud nine.

Youngho’s arm slipped from its position and found its way down and wrapped itself around Taeyong’s waist, pulling the man even closer. The waiter looked slightly uncomfortable at their public display of affection, but Youngho didn’t care and Taeyong didn’t notice.

Moving his hand yet another time, he let his and Taeyong’s fingers entwine as they set foot to their way to the car. The brisk air outside sobered Taeyong up from his state of drunkenness, whether that be of love or alcohol. He took a deep breath and let the shivers sift down his spine as he felt himself being right there; right now.

There played music at the entrance, next to the victorian-era gate, soaring faintly over the rest of the park. Jazzy tunes played in a major key.

Taeyong felt a grin grow on his face and he grabbed Youngho’s other hand. The man looked at him questioning at first but noticed Taeyong starting to dance with him to the vague sound of a saxophone and baritones.

Youngho started to move along with Taeyong where they stood in the rumble path between azalea gardens under the light of lanterns and the moon; alone together.

The more twirling dance eventually transitioned to slow dancing, closely embraced with one another. Eventually, they stood still and let their eyes lock. Their pupils were dilated.

Youngho made the first move, slightly lowering his head. Taeyong mirrored the action and his gaze shifted to the other’s lips. In unison, they leaned into each other and closed their eyes as they let their lips meet.

It was warm and Taeyong felt himself letting reality fade around them as they found themselves craving each other’s lips. 

There they stood, holding hands under the evening moon, locking lips in the breeze of pink flower petals.

Taeyong initiated to deepen the kiss, wetting his lips and slowly pulling his tongue across Youngho’s lips. The taller man followed suit and opened his mouth slightly more as an invitation for Taeyong’s tongue to explore him.

The younger moved his hands away from Youngho’s and searched their way up Youngho’s body until one had reached the back of his head and the nape of his neck. He pulled Youngho in closer in which resulted in a low-toned moan escaping the man, his hands finding Taeyong’s waist. The kiss intensified and their tongues fought against each other, Taeyong taking the lead to Youngho’s grant, allowing them to express their fervour until they had to pull away to catch their breath. Youngho’s neat hairstyle had gone slightly messy in the back after the caressing of Taeyong’s hand.

As their hearts were beating fast, their eyes were locked and they held hands again.

The rest of the walk down the park was quiet between them, aside from a little joke here and there and the jazzy tunes slowly soaring louder as they got closer. It was comfortable, but the atmosphere between them was thick. They wanted more of each other, to get to somewhere private, to hold each other. 

The couple didn’t stay to watch the band play.

The car ride went in a similar tone to the walk down the azalea hills; comfortably quiet. While Youngho had the obligation to keep his eyes on the road, the two of them kept stealing glances at each other regardless.

“Mine or yours?” Youngho asked his date.

“Yours,” Taeyong replied. “It’s closer.” Youngho nodded and drove the car was heading that way.

Once inside the door, their coats were quickly thrown off and Youngho smashed his lips against Taeyong, driving him backwards until his back encountered the wall. Youngho dominated the kiss, skipping the gentle kisses for desperate ones right off the bat. 

“C-clothes,” moaned the smaller man, urgently pulling at Youngho’s belt. 

Youngho took a momentary break and lifted Taeyong, pulling his legs around his waist. His lips aimed for the neck of Taeyong as he carried them to the bedroom where they didn’t waste any time standing around.

Youngho leaned down over the bed, letting Taeyong lay down, feet reaching the floor when Youngho pulled away to take off his shirt. Taeyong used the moment to unbutton the buttons of his new shirt that Youngho had missed in the hallway and pulled off his tight jeans that had grown tighter over the last couple of minutes.

“Fuck,” Youngho moaned at the sight of Taeyong left only in underwear before he pulled off his own jeans and underwear in one go, He moved back to towering Taeyong. 

The kisses were sloppy, and Youngho’s lips traced down Taeyong’s body, paying attention to as much of Taeyong’s skin as possible. 

On his route south on Taeyong’s body he made stops at Taeyong’s collarbones and then at his nipples, letting one of them slip into his mouth as his hands assisted him in making Taeyong feel as good as possible without yet touching his clothed dick.

Taeyong gasped at the contact of Youngho’s warm tongue against him, his hips bucking on impact. His hands found their way to Youngho’s hair, holding his head.

“Youngho... Feels so good,” he moaned as Youngho’s left hand found Taeyong’s right nipple, rubbing it with his thumb. Youngho moved to kiss Taeyong again.

As Taeyong kissed Youngho back, he took the opportunity to hold onto his shoulders, moving him to underneath himself, straddling the bigger man. His hands explored Youngho’s torso, stroking his abs before grinding down on him, both their cocks feeling the friction.

“Fuck, Taeyong,” Youngho swore and Taeyong had a smirk decorating his blushed cheeks.

He slipped down from Youngho’s crotch and his knees met the floor. Youngho moved to a half-sitting position. Taeyong took a grasp of Youngho’s cock and gave him a look with heavy eyelids. He stroked the thumb along the underside of it, watching his partner shudder. 

Taeyong removed his hand and spat in it, giving it some moisture before he curled his fingers around Youngho’s cock again, giving it a firm tug.

Youngho moaned in approval as the smaller one pulled his foreskin down and slowly up over the head of his dick. 

Taeyong watched as the veins started to cast shadows enforced by the moisture as his hand moved up and down. He let his hand trace over them and felt his mouth water at the sight.

He enjoyed Youngho giving in to the touch, gently bucking into the touch of his hand, signalling pleasure and for Taeyong to continue. It was erotic and Taeyong felt himself getting more aroused by the second. Had he no manners, he would’ve probably been drooling. He felt his willpower to watch Youngho and just listen to his moans cave in to his need to taste the cock right in front of him. He brushed his hair aside and gave the head a proper lick with a wide tongue.

“Fuck,” moaned Youngho and Taeyong could feel the bitter taste of precum marrying the taste of his own saliva. Taeyong felt a hand reach down and hold his hair in place, away from his face. He cheekily tilted it a little and smirked under the view of the erect cock. “You’ll be the death of me,” Youngho added.

Taeyong let the tip of the dick hit the interior of his mouth. He closed the walls around it and sucked for a few seconds before he removed himself with the sound of a wet ‘pop’. He looked up at Youngho— who was biting his lower lip— and giggled.

“I didn’t think you’d be this much of a tease,” Youngho claimed. Taeyong didn’t verbally. He gave the dick a jerk and kissed the tip.

He went down on Youngho again, tongue stretched out, this time letting the dick hit deeper before he began to suck. The tongue lay flat against the cock and Taeyong began to sink his head to then bob it back, slowly picking up a pace.

“You’re good at this,” Youngho moaned and Taeyong hummed in acknowledgment. Truth was, Taeyong wasn’t very experienced, but he’s got enough practice to know what he’s doing.

Taeyong pulled off and reached in for a kiss, one that Youngho gladly reciprocated. The father let his grip on the mattress go and his hands were brought to Taeyong’s shoulders, sliding down Taeyong’s back to grab his ass, squeezing it.

“Mh!” Taeyong yelped in surprise, arching his back and fluttering his eyes. Youngho smirked into the kiss as he massaged the flesh of the man on top of him. A hand travelled around Taeyong’s body and reached for his cock, stroking it gently before making way up to Taeyong’s shoulders.

Youngho pulled away and had the thumb tease the lip of the other. “Can you suck on these for me baby?” he asked and Taeyong nodded, willingly opening his mouth for Youngho’s fingers.

Taeyong made sure to cover them with spit, working his muscle diligently around the fingers. He moaned as Youngho’s other hand moved to Taeyong’s rim, gently massaging and puckering it. 

“I want you inside of me,” Taeyong gasped as he pulled away from the fingers which were now generously drenched with saliva.

“Yeah baby,” Youngho replied and let Taeyong crawl of off him, remaining on all fours. As Yonugho got behind him he felt his cock twitch vigorously at the sight. He leaned in and lapped his fingers over the entrance again. 

Taeyong’s breath hitched. “Hurry up,” he moaned and Youngho slipped one finger inside, slowly. “Fuck,” Taeyong moaned.

The fingers soon became two, bending and scissoring inside of Taeyong, searching for his weak spot. Before adding the third one, Youngho invited yet another texture to his hole. Taeyong’s breath grew unsteady as he felt the warm breath coming closer to him. Youngho’s tongue reached his rim and promptly lapped across it. 

The rimming and fingering kept up with a rugged synchronization which had Taeyong feeling like he was about to lose his mind. When Youngho added the third finger, he hit the spot. That spot.

“Youngho, oh my god,” he moaned and rocked back onto Youngho’s face and hand. He could feel Youngho smirking before pulling his face away to wipe himself with the back of his spare hand before he reached up to kiss Taeyong’s neck as he continued to finger him.

“Am I making you feel good baby?” he asked sweetly as be nibbled on Taeyong’s ear. His free left hand moved to play with Taeyong’s left nipple.

“So good,” Taeyong replied, making sure to fuck himself back on the fingers. “I want you for real.”

Youngho kissed his jawline. “You sure you’re ready?” 

“Have you seen your fingers?” Taeyong sassed back and Youngho laughed. “They’re so big, I’m ready,” he said.

Youngho pulled out and moved off of Taeyong’s back and had his clean hand open the drawer on the bedside table, fetching a plastic bottle and a small and square package.

He ripped the package open and gave his cock a few jerks before sliding on the condom. Taeyong bit his lower lip. It had been so long since he’s had anything more than fingers up his ass. He was so ready.

Squirting a lot of lube in his hands, Youngho made his covered cock slick and wet. “Turn around,” he ordered Taeyong.

“Huh?”

“I want to see your face when I fuck you,” Youngho said and Taeyong could feel his face heat up. He complied to the other’s demands and laid on his back, legs spread open and his cock— that was a little embarrassed over being smaller than Youngho’s, but then again Youngho was a big guy— stood proud against his stomach and leaking.

“Is this good?” Taeyong asked.

“Perfect, baby,” Youngho replied and held Taeyong’s ass up and spread his cheeks so that he could line himself up properly. Taeyong felt his pre-cum trickle down into his belly button at the angle and swallowed as he felt Youngho’s thick head lining up for him. “Ready?”

“God, yes, please fuck me—” Taeyong had to grasp for air as he felt Youngho’s cock entering him. His hands found Youngho’s shoulders, digging his fingertips into him. He felt his eyes rolling back into his head as he shuddered and decided to close them.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Youngho whispered and gave Taeyong a kiss which comforted Taeyong.

Youngho pushed until he had reached all the way. Taeyong was trembling underneath him, taking deep breaths. “It’s okay,” said Youngho and kissed the corner of his lips. “Tell me when to move.” Taeyong nodded and took a few deep breaths, relaxing.

“You can move,” he announced and Youngho nodded. 

“Tell me if it hurts,” he said and began his thrusting, starting slow. Taeyong rather quickly got used to the movement and begun relaxing even further. Youngho praised the bottom as he felt Taeyong loosen up around his dick. Taeyong opened his eyes and was met with Youngho hanging closely over him. His grip on Youngho’s shoulders eased off and he moved his hands and arms around Youngho’s neck, pulling him in even closer.

Youngho smiled gently and kissed Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong whined a little, prompting Youngho to kiss a little path leading to Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong urged for Youngho’s lips on his.

Before Taeyong knew it, Youngho made a deep and harsh thrust in between the soft but sloppy kisses. Taeyong breathed out in a heavy gasp. 

Youngho grinned naughtily and continued at a steady pace that was still faster than before. His left hand held him up above Taeyong, but his right cruised across Taeyong’s abdomen.

At the change of speed and strength, Taeyong started to feel really good under his touch. Youngho had yet again found Taeyong’s prostate.

“Shit, Youngho,” he moaned loudly, trying to figure out what to with his eyes as he felt lost control and rolled back at every thrust. His cheeks were flustered and he was panting under the touch of the other man. “More, please,” he begged.

Youngho moaned in response, head buried underneath Taeyong’s ear, nibbling at his skin. The hand that had stroked Taeyong’s skin and tummy went further south, curling itself around Taeyong’s dick and began to jerk the receiving man off.

“Youngho, more, please,” he begged and the other man satisfied his commands by picking up his speed. Taeyong felt as if he was about to lose it, he felt so happy, and not only sexually so. “I really like you, Youngho,” he whimpered as he felt tears prickling up in his eyes due to the pleasure.

Youngho moved to look at Taeyong, who watched him with begging eyes. “I like you too, Taeyong,” he said and kissed him. Taeyong kissed back as well as he could in between his uncontrollable cries.

“I’m gonna cum,” he announced as he felt the lower of his stomach tying together, building up for the climax.

“Cum for me, baby,” Youngho whispered. “You’ve done so well.” 

The praise went straight to the build-up and it didn’t take more than just a few thrusts before Taeyong was coming into Youngho’s hand, bouncing himself in irregular spasms on Youngho’s cock. Taeyong’s orgasm had Youngho reaching his limit, too.

They rode out their ejaculations together, staining their stomachs and filling up the condom. After reaching their climax, Youngho collapsed on top Taeyong, who held him closely despite the cum being smeared between them. Youngho rolled over, as to not put Taeyong to deal with the entire weight of his body.

They both panted heavily, coming down from their peaks breath by breath. Taeyong rolled over and nuzzled himself to Youngho’s sweaty chest and put a tender kiss on Youngho’s collarbone. Youngho put his arm around him.

“Fuck that was good,” Youngho said, still looking up at the ceiling, breathless.

“So good,” Taeyong agreed. 

For a few more minutes, they stayed silent before Youngho decided he should remove the condom. He left for a few seconds to throw it away. Taeyong took the opportunity to use some paper towels to wipe the cum off his midriff. 

They both laid together on the bed after that, Youngho pulling Taeyong close and pulling the duvet over them as he nuzzled the neck of the smaller. Taeyong smiled.

“I like you,” he said, repeating his words from before. “I like this,” he added.

“Me too,” said Youngho. “Wanna do it again?” 

Taeyong giggled and playfully ruffled Youngho’s hair. “I’d pass out. I’m too tired,” he confessed and he could feel Youngho smile against the crook of his neck.

As Taeyong drifted to sleep, he thought finally had he managed to find someone who dared to love him back. He hoped that this would be the beginning of a long and beautiful relationship. 

“Markie! You forgot your bag!” Taeyong called out from the kitchen. The teenager spun around from where he stood in the entrance, just about to put on his shoes. The front door stood ajar with Donghyuck waiting outside.

Taeyong strolled up to Mark with his backpack. “I made sure you have enough lunch for both you and Hyuckie in there,” he said and kissed Mark’s forehead even tho the younger kept saying he was too old for that. Taeyong told him that was nonsense.

“Oh for me too? Tae you’re the best!” Donghyuck cheered, leaning into the doorway. Taeyong chuckled.

“Thanks, Tae,” Mark said, flustered to be getting kissed in front of his friend and crush, a detail that Taeyong had picked up on now years ago. 

Taeyong felt a hand on his lower back and looked back up to see his fiancé behind him, ready to give Taeyong a kiss.

“Ew, not in front of us,” groaned Mark, and Donghyuck made teasing kissy sounds towards Mark whose face was flushed beet red.

Youngho kissed Taeyong regardless of his son’s comment and picked up the bag containing his necessities for the day. “Alright boys,” Youngho clapped his hands. “Get in the car, you don’t want to get late,” he said. 

“Goodbye Tae,” they both said and set foot to the vehicle.

“I’m so glad he gets his own drivers license soon, the school is so far from the clinic,” Youngho grumbled.

“Don’t say that. He’ll be moving out in no time and then you’ll wish you had someone to drive,” Taeyong said, leaning in for another kiss.

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Youngho and closed the gap between them with another kiss. “I’ll pick you up after work,” he reminded Taeyong and followed the boys to the car.

“Good luck!” Taeyong cheered from the porch. The boys happily waved back to him.

Taeyong closed the front door after his family left the driveway. He returned into the kitchen where he had started baking bread before he had to go to work later in the day.

He saw it every day as it hung on the fridge, but today it seemed the paper caught his attention more than most. He smiled to himself as he felt a warmth inside his body. Taeyong had sworn to keep the drawing forever, and so far he had. Even after the prediction came true. 

Taeyong was so thankful for what his life had become. His life with the Seo family was all he’d ever wanted.

He went got upstairs to put himself in a nicer outfit before leaving for work, making himself pretty for when Youngho’d come to pick him up later in the day. The two of them was celebrating their tenth anniversary today and that called for a fancy date. Yet again would they climb those garden hills and never would they ever forget when the azaleas bloomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!! I'm planning to write more and have things in the process of being written, so stay tuned!
> 
> You can find me @ainh55 on twitter where I'd love to interact more with any who wants to!


End file.
